This application claims the priority of German Application No. 197 56 062.8, filed Dec. 17, 1997, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a convertible with a top structure having at least one top part and a rear window part, said top structure being stowable in a lowered position in the rear area of the vehicle below a rear lid at least partially in a trunk.
A hardtop vehicle is known from German Patent document DE 44 45 944 C1 (having a counterpart in U.S. 5,823,606) in which the rear lid is articulated by its pivot axis on a tubular auxiliary frame. The frame, in turn, is supported by a pivot axis on the body in the lower vehicle end area. The rear lid can be pivoted around its forward pivot axis into a lowered position that opens the trunk to the rear and can also be pivoted around a second, rear pivot axis together with the auxiliary frame into a second lowered position which opens a top storage compartment as well as the trunk upward, in which position the top structure can be lowered.
It is disadvantageous that the two laterally provided auxiliary frames are connected with one another in the rear area by a transverse part or are integral therewith, by which part the rear pivot axis is also formed. This design severely limits design considerations in the rear area of the vehicle. In addition, a not insignificant part of the trunk is required.
A solid folding top for a vehicle is known from European Patent document EP 0 277 295 B1 (having a counterpart in U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,982) in which the rear lid is movable by a four-link hinge from a closed position into an open position.
For additional prior art relating to the actuation of rear lids of motor vehicles, reference is made to German Patent documents DE 1 063 911, DE 44 45 580 C1 (having a counterpart in U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,470), and DE 195 16 877 C1 (having a counterpart in U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,766).
The goal of the present invention is to provide a convertible which allows movement of the rear lid with simple technical means both into an open position that opens the trunk toward the rear and also into an open position directed in the opposite direction in which a top structure can be stowed in the rear area of the vehicle, with the loss of trunk space simultaneously being reduced as well and with the advantages of a conventional tubular auxiliary frame being retained.
According to the invention, this goal is achieved by a convertible with a top structure that has at least one top part and a rear window part, the structure being stowable in an open position in the rear area of the vehicle below a rear lid at least partially in a trunk. The rear lid, for opening the trunk at the rear, is articulated on each side by a multilink device with a first, forward pivoting device through the use of at least one articulation point with an articulation lever in each case on a lateral auxiliary frame. The auxiliary frames are mounted to the body in the rear area of the vehicle behind the first forward pivoting device at a pivot in each case. At least one of the two auxiliary frames can be connected by a releasable locking member and a latching device with the vehicle body. The rear lid is connected in the rear area for a top stowing function by a second rear pivoting device and a releasable locking device with the vehicle body, wherein the rear lid, articulation lever, and auxiliary frame form a four-link mechanism together with their articulation and pivot points.
By the combination according to the invention, uncoupled auxiliary frames are provided in such fashion that the rear pivoting device for the rear lid and the pivots for the two lateral auxiliary frames are uncoupled, or that the auxiliary frames have their own pivots.
To open the rear lid with an opening that opens the trunk toward the rear, for example for loading the trunk, the articulated device is connected by a latching device with the body and the latching device for the rear lid is opened in the rear area.
With a reversed opening of the rear lid to stow the top structure, the articulated device, which advantageously is a multilink device and thus constitutes the front pivoting device, is separated from the body by opening the latching device. By means of an actuating device, for example a hydraulic device, the auxiliary frame is then erected. In this manner, the auxiliary frame raises the rear lid into the position in which the top structure can be stowed.
In contrast to known structures that use a tubular auxiliary frame with a transverse part in the rear area, the loss of trunk space is greatly reduced in this fashion. In addition, no influence on vehicle design results.
In contrast to known structures which have no auxiliary frame, the present invention retains a corresponding rigidity of the rear lid for a top structure during the stowing function. In addition, complete separation of the body and the rear lid hinge by a multilink hinge, for example, is not required. By retaining the auxiliary frame, by comparison with frameless versions in which scissors kinematics or telescoping cylinders must be used for larger opening angles, simple hydraulic cylinders are used to move the rear lid.
It is also advantageous that manual rear lid remote unlocking can be provided in simple fashion with weight relief by gas springs.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.